


infinity

by lynnie_b



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnie_b/pseuds/lynnie_b
Summary: Distance means so little when someone means so much.But sometimes, it's difficult.





	infinity

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” Neil said. He smothered the confession into Andrew’s skin, lips pressing into the stubble and nose brushing against his cheek. 

They were pressed together, no more distance between them. Neil’s legs were over Andrew’s lap and his head was pressed into his shoulder. Andrew - although he would deny it until he was blue in the face - liked the feeling of Neil secure under his arm. The world couldn’t hurt him if he was here. Nobody could hurt him.

Selfishly, he wished that there wasn’t so many layers of clothes prohibiting skin to skin contact. His ‘yes’ stretched over the whole night, ‘yes’ to everywhere. Neil could touch wherever he wanted to and Andrew wanted him to. Except his hands were drawing maddening circles over Andrew’s pecs at that moment. They didn’t move from there despite the occasional slide up to his shoulder. It was obvious that Neil wasn’t thinking about sex right then. He was thinking about this quality time stolen from busy lives. Sex was an afterthought.

“This long distance thing …” Neil said, sighing. “I don’t like it. I miss you all the time.”

Andrew knew the feeling. He missed Neil all the time as well. There wasn’t a moment which he could claim as simply  _ belonging to him _ . Neil was constantly on his mind. Andrew was reliving memories more than he was living in the present. Whenever his apartment got overly quiet, he would summon the perfect memory of Neil’s relaxed, husky laughter. In the morning, Andrew thought of Neil’s slightly rough ‘G’morning’ when his eyes first opened. In the shower, he thought of Neil’s careful fingers running soap over his shoulder blades, wary yet strong at the same time.

Instead of deflecting the emotions rising like a predator in his chest, Andrew hummed. It could have meant anything, but Neil seemed to understand. It spoke for the warmth flooded in his veins, slowly drowning him. It spoke for the unwavering affection he had been shoving down for months whilst Neil was over the other side of the country.

Neil seemed to be content memorising the contours and bumps of Andrew’s face. He kissed over his cheekbones, eyelids, forehead. Lips ever so gently pressed against the underside of his jaw, tracing the line of the bone until Neil reached his chin.

Eventually, he got to Andrew’s lips. By then, Andrew’s patience had worn thin. Neil’s lips were enjoyable on his face, praising and soft and caring, but Neil’s mouth was Andrew’s favourite thing. They had been kissing for years now. The eager slide of Neil’s tongue against his was something intoxicating. And comforting. On days when he was haunted by toxic thoughts, Andrew would think of Neil’s mouth.

Andrew had been thinking about Neil religiously since last night. It was almost childish excitement. Visiting Neil gave him something to look forward to. The excitement sparked in his gut and set his heart pounding. 

“I miss you,” Neil said again.

Andrew kissed him until his smile went away.

It took a long time to go away.

For most of the night, they sat watching television, but neither of them were really watching it. They were in some strange bubble, kept away from the rest of the world and wrapped up together.

They were content.

* * *

The next morning, they both woke up early, a sense of dread settling in at the upcoming separation. In three and a half hours, Andrew would be on a plane, flying away from Neil. He would be flying back to his miserable team and Neil would be sat here, alone.

Andrew needed to give him something to hold onto. When Neil had been visiting and had to fly back to his team, the only thing which got Andrew to sleep that night was the memory of Neil underneath him, writhing in the sheets with Andrew’s name heavy on his tongue. Andrew thought about the heat pressed between their skin, the trail of Neil’s fingers down his spine, his low groans which sent spikes of arousal to Andrew’s groin. 

“I want,” Andrew said, voice low, “to blow you.”

Neil nodded, his ‘yes’ on his lips before Andrew had even finished speaking.

He pressed achingly slow kisses to Neil’s chest, drinking in the shiver which wracked through him when Andrew kissed his nipple. He made his way down, taking occasional detours to kiss some scars, going back up when he decided he wasn’t done perfecting the hickey he left. By the time he got to the band of Neil’s boxers, there were four marks in a line down his torso. Neil was trying very hard to keep control, but his mindless noises and bucking hips show that he wasn’t succeeding.

“Patience,” Andrew said. He pressed a kiss to Neil’s erection through the boxers, his tongue tracing the head through the fabric. Neil made a strange noise, half a gasp and half a moan, unsure whether to push upwards or pull away from temptation.

“Andrew - just -”

Andrew didn’t bother to tug Neil’s underwear all the way down. He blamed it on Neil’s neediness, but Andrew wasn’t sure he could have resisted. Neil was there, hard and wanting him, breathing laboured. How was he supposed to resist?

He took Neil’s cock in hand. Hands tugged at his hair. Andrew slid down until his mouth met his hand, the familiar sharp taste assaulting his tongue. Neil sucked in a heavy breath, but it shattered when Andrew pulled back, lips tight. He pulled back and took Neil down as far as his throat would allow. He pushed down the slight discomfort and bobbed his head, eager yet tender.

Neil moaned lowly, a hybrid of a groan and Andrew’s name. Neil’s hands tugged harder at his hair. The pain was grounding. It stopped Andrew from falling into his own mind. At that moment, when it was just him and Neil, it was very possible that control would slip right through his fingers. Neil had a strange affect on him. Even blowing him, which usually offered a way of distancing himself from a situation, made Andrew shudder from head to toe. Neil wasn’t something to be felt in just one place. Arousal was hot and heavy everywhere. Warmth fizzled through his veins.

“You’re - you’re so good,” Neil panted. 

Andrew glanced up at him, looking at him through his eyelashes. He pulled back, keeping eye contact with Neil as he did it. When he pushed his tongue against the head of Neil’s cock, Neil’s hips jumped up out of reflex.

“Fuck. Sorry,” he said. His thigh was trembling from where he was restraining himself.

Andrew didn’t let up. He hummed, the vibrations sending Neil’s mind spiralling. His eyes glazed over and his fingers got impossibly tighter where they were clutching Andrew’s hair. He moved up and down, getting faster as he felt Neil’s thighs tremble and tense more, a telltale sign he was close.

“Andrew - oh, god, oh -  _ fuck _ \- I’m close, I’m close, I’m -”

Andrew brushed a finger down past his balls. Neil’s breath hitched and Andrew pushed his thumb past them, pushing at the sensitive skin there. Neil tried to hold onto reality, but with Andrew’s finger there and his mouth on his cock, it was obvious that sanity was an impossible feat.

Neil came with a loud moan. Andrew didn’t stop moving his finger where it was rubbing circles until Neil was entirely spent and sagging with exhaustion. 

“Andrew,” Neil sighed, satisfied.

Andrew wiped his mouth and crawled back up to Neil’s side. He seemed fairly useless, despite the fact that they hadn’t been awake for more than half an hour. Of course, he still managed to ask a hushed ‘yes or no?’ with a glance to Andrew’s dick, hard in his sweatpants. He had been hard since the first touch of his lips to Neil’s cock but adamant to give Neil something without taking from it.

“Yes,” Andrew said, an ugly rise of emotion in his stomach.

Neil got him off quickly. What really threw him off the edge was Neil’s tongue tracing over the sensitive skin on his neck, pulling at it with his teeth.

Andrew came with a groan into Neil’s mouth.

They didn’t move from that position for over five minutes, both breathing the same air, not quite kissing but not quite parted.

Andrew risked a glance to the clock, and sour annoyance stung at him. Two hours and fifty minutes until he was on a plane.

Neil said, “I wish you could stay.”

Andrew, even surprising himself, said, “Me too,” into Neil’s hair. He didn’t mean to sound so soft, so vulnerable.

But Neil embraced that vulnerability and held him close. Held him safe.

* * *

They drove to the airport mostly in silence.

Andrew itched to reach over and take Neil’s hand, but he was using it to drive. He just watched him instead. He looked at Neil’s auburn hair, which was still sleep dishevelled. Andrew looked at his neck and his arms, his legs, his stomach.

He looked at him and realised that he was really, really going to fucking miss him.

Once they arrive, Neil sighed. “Well, here we are.”

Andrew said nothing. There wasn’t much he could say.

Neil walked him as far as he could go. Andrew didn’t want to look at him with the knowledge that that would be the last time he’ll see Neil’s face for another month. Bad quality skype may give an opportunity to see one another, but it wasn’t the same. Neil was overwhelming in person and his fuzzy, wavering image on a computer screen didn’t do him justice.

Looking into Andrew’s eyes for a ‘no’, Neil leaned forwards and pressed an excruciatingly gentle kiss to Andrew’s forehead.

“Have a safe flight,” he whispered.

One more lingering look, then Andrew turned away.

All throughout the flight, to get through the panic pounding at his chest and the familiar dislike of heights, Andrew thought about this morning - Neil on his tongue, coming with a groan, hot and heavy and perfect. He thought about Neil’s body, wrapped up close in Andrew’s arms, safe from the world.

He thought about Neil, and the world felt okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I lit know zero about airports and it shows!! aahh the joys of living in a town with a population of like eighteen people


End file.
